


Sherlock is Desperate

by emptywaterbottle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Desperation, First Kiss, Holding pee, Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Peeing Pants, Piss kink, Teen John Watson, Teen Sherlock, Teenlock, Watersports, bladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptywaterbottle/pseuds/emptywaterbottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs to pee during class in high school. John notices and offers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock is Desperate

John stared at the clock and willed the seconds to pass faster. It was finally Friday, and the last thing he wanted to do was calculate molar masses. He glanced around the room and was surprised to see Sherlock with his hand up. Sherlock usually never asks for help. John watched as Mr. Lestrade sneered and asked Sherlock what he wanted.

“May I use the restroom, sir?”

“No, you may not. You are 16 years old. You can wait, can’t you?” He said angrily.

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course I can.” Sherlock scoffed, but something told John that he wasn’t quite sure.

John wondered why their teacher had denied him, and then remembered how Sherlock had called him an idiot and corrected him in front of the entire class. Sherlock was incredible at chemistry, and let everyone know it. People weren’t exactly nice to him, however. Earlier today at lunch, Sally had spilt her milk on his head and got her friends to chant, “Freak, freak” at him. Sherlock had retaliated by calling her out on how she cheated on her boyfriend, but her friends just chanted louder. John had always wanted to approach him, but he was always with his pretension brother. He wanted to tell him that he was gorgeous and smart and wonderful, but he never got up the courage. John’s thoughts were interrupted by a slight groan behind him. John snapped around and just barely caught Sherlock pulling his hand away from his crotch. They sat in the back corner of the room, so John turned around and whispered. “You ok?”

Sherlock looked slightly surprised and nodded curtly, “I’m fine.”

John gave Sherlock a once over and noticed the sweat beading on his forehead, how his thighs were pressed tightly, and his hands balled into fists at his side. John licked his lips and took a quick breath.

“Sherlock, no you’re not. I can see that you are in pain, is there anything I can do to help?” John hoped Sherlock couldn’t see how aroused he was.

Sherlock’s gaze softened for a split second, but then hardened once again. John realized Sherlock probably thought he was going to mock him.

“I’m not gonna make fun of you. I know how it feels.” Sherlock looked doubtful, so John continued, “Yeah, during final exams last year, I drank a lot of water and I just barely made it to the loo. It was pretty bad.” Sherlock’s lips slightly quirked up in a sort of half smile

“It is slightly painful, but I can handle it.” Sherlock said quietly, “Thanks.” he added.

“Sherlock and John, no talking.” Mr. Lestrade yelled from his desk.

“Buzz off,” Sherlock said, just above a whisper.

Lestrade apparently heard and replied, “That’s after school detention for both of you.”

 _Damn_ John thought. _I was going to go out tonight._ Then he remembered that he would be alone with a desperate wriggly Sherlock, and suddenly didn’t mind. They didn’t talk for the rest of the class, but John could hear Sherlock shifting on his seat and whimpering every once in a while. By the time the bell rang, he had a huge boner. He struggled to clear his thoughts of the squirming genius behind him, but was quite unsuccessful. Finally the whole class had filed out of the room, and it was just him, and Sherlock. Their teacher had left to get papers and a coffee.

“John,” Sherlock grunted.

John jumped and turned around while trying to hide his hard prick.

“What is it?”

Sherlock groaned and leaned forward before saying, “This is our chance to escape. Coming?”

When John didn’t respond, Sherlock said, “Might be dangerous.”

John met Sherlock’s eyes and grinned. “Let’s go then.”

Sherlock started to stand up, then sat back down. “Bloody hell.”

John flew to his new friend’s side. “Here its ok, I’ll help you.” Sherlock leaned into John and stood up slowly. They stood like that for a couple seconds more than what would be considered normal. Sherlock pushed off him and shot a cold glance at John. “Why are you doing this?” John looked confused and asked what he meant.

“This.” Sherlock said simply and waved his hand around John. “Why are you being _nice_ to me?” Sherlock sneered.

“I was just trying to help.” John said, slightly offended.

“Well, don’t. I do not need your help.” Sherlock huffed, and he stormed out the door.

John stood in the classroom wondering what he had done. Then he realized that Sherlock probably wasn’t used to people being nice to him. Everyone in school was always mean to him, including the teachers. The only one who put up with him was Mrs. Hudson, the lunch lady. Mr. Lestrade was usually ok too, but Sherlock had really angered him today. John realized that he was probably Sherlock’s first classmate to ever talk to him without being rude. John knew that if he let Sherlock get away now, he would probably never have another chance. With this in mind, John sped off into the hallway looking for Sherlock. He found him slumped up against the wall next to the bathroom. John was about to ask why he wasn’t going to the loo, when he saw the ‘closed for cleaning’ sign posted on the door.

He crouched down next to Sherlock and tapped him. When he looked up, John could see he had been crying. Sherlock quickly wiped his face and roughly asked him what he wanted.

“Sherlock I will help you, just let me. Ok?”

“What the hell are you going to do?” Sherlock snapped.

“Come on, my house is just a block away. You can go there, nobody is home.” John said gently and started to help Sherlock get up.

Amazingly, they made it to John’s house. John had never seen anyone with that much willpower. Anybody else wouldn’t have made it. As John unlocked the door, Sherlock was bent over holding his cock, screaming at John to hurry up. When the door opened, Sherlock tumbled inside and John had to catch him so he didn’t fall over.

“BATHROOM, JOHN!” Sherlock bellowed. John nodded and took Sherlock’s hand to lead him to the toilet. Finally, Sherlock got to the loo and slammed the door behind him. John was slightly disappointed, but seeing him that desperate would definitely be enough to get him off tonight. Suddenly, John heard Sherlock scream his name. Without thinking, John burst into the bathroom. There he saw Sherlock crossing his legs with his hand gripping his prick in front of the toilet. “ _Help me.”_ John licked his lips and got on his knees to help Sherlock with his trousers.

“I’m leaking, John!” Sherlock didn’t need to tell him, John could feel his crotch getting damp. “Damn it Sherlock, stop squirming!”

All of a sudden Sherlock went completely stiff. John could hear it before he saw it. He heard the hiss of Sherlock’s bladder releasing. Then he saw as the piss soaked Sherlock’s dark pants. He knelt there, frozen, for a couple seconds and then he remembered his task. John undid Sherlock’s pants and pulled them down. Sherlock was pissing with such force that it flowed through his briefs and hit John in the face. Sherlock looked down with horror and tried to turn away, but John gripped Sherlock’s hips. After a good two minutes, the stream died down and John suddenly realized what he had done.

“Oh god. I am so, I didn’t mean t- oh fuck. I’m sorry” John slowly stuttered.

Sherlock looked like he was considering all of this. “So, you _like_ me?”

John looked very confused, “Yeah course I do. You’re bloody gorgeous and so smart.” Sherlock was quite shocked and slowly responded, “The uh feeing is quite mutual.” Now it was John’s turn to be shocked. The shock slowly turned into a smile. “Right. Now what?” Sherlock responded, “Well, first I would like to get out of these wet clothes.” John told him that he could wear some of his boxers and he would put his clothes in the washing machine. Fifteen minutes later Sherlock and John were sitting in John’s room trying to find something to say to combat the intense awkwardness.

“So, piss kink then?” Sherlock started with a gleam in his eye.

John averted his gaze and said, “Yeah, sorry about that.”

Sherlock scooted closer to John on the bed and lifted his chin. “It’s fine. It’s all fine.”

John smiled and closed the gap between their lips. “We have a while before your clothes are clean.”


End file.
